Safe & Sound
by florenceandthemachine
Summary: Based on the song "Safe &Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. Ron comforts Hermione after the events at Malfoy Manor.


Disclaimer: It's J.K Rowlings world, she just lets us live in it. I also don't own the song "Safe & Sound". All rights belong to Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.

This is based on the song "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. I know this song was in "The Hunger Games" but I thought it would fit really well with Ron and Hermione after what happened to her at Malfoy Manor.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come, morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

XXX

Ron was still up. He couldn't sleep. He thought venturing down to the kitchen to get a glass of hot milk would do the trick, but he was wrong. He'd been sitting in the homely kitchen of Shell Cottage for almost an hour replaying the events that happened only hours ago. Hermiones piercing screams would always be in his night mares, he was sure of that. He glanced up at the clock. It was coming up to three in the morning. Ron got up from the table. Harry would probably be up at the crack of dawn trying to decide what to do next so Ron knew he needed his sleep.

He trudged up the stair careful not to make any noise. As he was walking past Hermiones room he stopped. He could hear muffled cries through the door. Without thinking or knocking he opened the door. In the moonlight he could make out Hermione sitting up in the bed holding her head in her hands crying. It made Rons heart break.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron cursed himself at this. Of course she's not ok. She nearly died earlier.

Hearing Rons voice Hermione quickly composed herself. She wiped away her tears and sat up straight.

"I'm fine Ron, really" she lied.

Ron felt like he was intruding so he gazed at the floor. "Ok, if you're sure. I better get some sleep, you should too. Night" he said walking out of the room.

"Wait Ron! Please don't go. I..I.." Suddenly she burst into tears again but this time she couldn't stop them. They just kept flowing.

Ron rushed over to her side and engulfed her with a hug. "Shhh you're safe now".

Hermione buried herself into his chest clinging to him.

Ron felt his Chudley Cannons jersey get damp from her tears which only made him hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She shut her eyes breathing in Rons scent.

Ron shook his head. "Don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ron started stroking her tangled hair.

Hermione sniffled and pulled away from the embrace. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "You should get some sleep".

Ron nudged her, "So should you."

She smiled at his touch. "I don't think I'll be able to tonight. I know it's silly but every time I try I just see her wicked face and I can hear her scream mudblood over and over again." The tears ran down her face.

"I'll stay with you" he blurted out. Bloody hell he thought. She's going to think I'm some sort of sex pervert looking for a late night booty call. Oh Christ! Why do I not think before I speak!

"Would you?" he asks looking up at his blue eyes.

Rons breathing slowed down. Ok maybe she doesn't think that, Thank Merlin! "Of course Hermione" he hugged her again and pulled her down onto the bed. He pulled the covers over both of them. Hermione felt safe from the warmth of Rons body and cuddled into to him as he pulled her closer.

The two lay in silence for a while, both wide awake.

"It'll all be over soon" he whispered. "I'll come to Australia with you to collect your Mum and Dad if you want, maybe try top up my tan."

Hermione giggled "I'd like that, although we'll have to plaster factor 50 all over you!"

Ron huffed at that. Curse the Weasley ginger gene. "True. I'll be going around looking like a milk bottle."

"I'll be as well. What are we going to be like on the beach?" she smiled, her tears slowly drying up.

Ron then imagined Hermione in a bikini. Shit he thought, think of something else, anything else. He thought of Snape in one of Hermiones bikinis he had seen her wearing one summer at The Burrow and that immediately calmed him down.

Silence descended on them again. Ron was sure Hermione had fallen asleep until he heard her mutter "I heard you calling my name you know"

He blushed at this. "It was horrible hearing you scream like that. Don't think I'll ever forget it" he pulled her closer. "You're safe now Hermione. Safe with me. As long as I'm around I'll keep you that way."

Hermione forced her tears back not wanting to soak his jersey once again.

"Don't cry Mione. I didn't mean to make you sad" he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come here, just close your eyes and think of all the things you have to look forward too. After we find your Mum and Dad you're going to go back to Hogwarts. I know you Granger, you won't leave your education unfinished." Hermione smiled at that. "Then you're going to join the Ministry and put S.P.E.W into effect, the Ministry won't know what hit them. You'll fall in love then" Ron took a deep breath at that part. "He'll be some big shot with a posh accent and important job at the Ministry. I'll have to inspect him of coarse make sure he's alright for you" or kill him Ron thought. "Then you'll get married, just a small wedding, I know you won't want to make a fuss. You two will have lots children once you have achieved everything possible with your career. You'll be a brilliant Mum. Kind but you'll know when to discipline. Then when you grow old with wrinkles and gray hair you'll look back on this moment thinking Ron was right about this, you know that Mione? I know I'm not usually right but this time I am".

Ron started thinking about his perfect life after the War and all he could see was Hermione. Hermione graduating from Hogwarts while he sat with her parents watching on beaming. Hermione getting her job at the Ministry and him taking her out to celebrate. Hermione in a white dress walking down the aisle towards him, shedding happy tears. Hermione and him looking on as little ginger children run around their garden. Then finally Hermione and him growing old together.

Ron looked down at her sound asleep. Her wild hair sprawled on the pillow.

"I love you Hermione Granger" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

Hermione responded by tucking herself nearer to him.

Ron sighed thinking of his perfect life not knowing that Hermione was dreaming of the same thing.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
